tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Strand
|Food Cost =420 |image = Strand.png|Special Parts = Clay, Chain|parts food cost = 250 |parts time = 6 hours|Locations = Isle, Plains, Sandbar, Meander, Pawn Shop}}Unlocked after full exploring Valley. * It unlocks Isle and Plains locations. * It unlocks Sandbar, Meander and Pawn Shop Seagull * This part of the island really has a beautiful sea view. The group stops and enjoys the sight. * Enjoy * The ocean's waves are heard in the distance, a gentle breeze blows through your hair, seagulls fly overhead. * It's a scene from a romantic deserted island survival movie, complete with cheesy lines and proclamations of eternal love. * Lovely * The, something drops from the skies right on your shoulder. * It was a seagull. ** 1) Calm *** You try to keep it cool, when another gift from the heavens falls on your head. *** The seagulls give off squeaks that resemble laughter. *** Sigh *** The other survivors also can't hold in their laughter. *** Your impeccable reputation might be forever stained. *** Whatever *** When the laughter dies down, however, everybody is impressed by how you endured the humiliation without resorting to anger. *** You have earned respect from your fellow survivors. *** Survivors get +2 to all Skills. *** 1.1) Brag **** The survivors don't like your boasting, they lose some faith in you. **** Survivors get -2 to all Skills. **** Shame *** 1.2) Humble **** By staying humble you build up your reputation even more. **** The survivors are very happy with such a leader. **** Cool ** 2) Rage *** You let in to your anger and curse the seagulls for spoiling the beautiful moment. *** The seagulls don't take your idle threats lightly and fly down from the skies to do battle. *** Fight(2.2k , 20 , RATE: 4/10) *** You swat the evil birds out of the sky. *** Between the feather dress you find some gems. *** Claim *** You guess the seagulls won't be needing those anymore. *** You get +10 . *** Cool Keela Story * Your faithful domesticated wolf comes to say hello and licks your hand, Keela wants to play. ** Play ** Keela is very excited. What kind of game you want to play with her. ** 1) Find *** You could hide a treat and then send Keela off to find it. *** This would train Keela's ability to find things and increase her and skills by 2. *** 1.1) It **** Keela gets +2 to and . **** Great *** 1.2) Back ** 2) Jogging *** You could go jogging and take Keela with you. *** This would boost Keela's stamina and increase her maximum by 40. *** 2.1) It **** Keela gets +40 max **** Great *** 2.2) Back ** 3) Wrestle *** You could take a toy and wrestle with Keela for it. *** This would train Keela's ability to brawl and increase her skill by 7. *** 3.1) It **** Keela gets +7 . **** Great *** 3.2) Back Setting up shop * Some of the more ambitious survivors decide that trade would make life on Tinker Island better. They set up shop and sell items they themselves have found. * Continue * At first you are skeptical, but then you see that people enjoy the bartering. * some shopping * You can't help yourself and join in the shopping spree. You find some items and even gems, but the sellers will have none of that. * me * They demand a commodity much more important than gems. Coffee. There seems to be a plant which can be used to make a coffee substitute, the survivors have been using it for months now. * Angry * You can't believe the survivors did this behind your back. They explain that this was the only way to endure the harsh working conditions imposed by you. * Continue * They tell you how to make the coffee substitute used as currency in the shop. It is made from a certain type of berries that grow in a Sandbar. These berries need to be fed to special fish that swim in the Meander. The product is then cooked and what remains is as good as coffee. * it * You discover sandbar, Meander and Shop. Okay. Fight Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations